


this is not a test

by psychi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychi/pseuds/psychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid of Sam and Lucifer to Nirvana's Marigold.  Could be considered gen or implied-messed-up slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a test




End file.
